Elena Snape Malfoy
by Valeria Kara
Summary: Puissante Magie... Famille unis... Enlèvement en début de vie... DarkDumbledore? BashingRon et Ginny? Résumé Mystérieux? Bah, pourquoi vous ne lisez pas l'histoire à place de vous fier au résumé justement? Remus\Harry ?  plus tard...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

31 juillet 1987

**Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage.**

**Charles Baudelaire**

Cette journée là, le petit Harry avait été envoyé dans son placard tout de suite après avoir fait le petit déjeuner le matin même. Pourquoi? Il avait manqué la cuisson du bacon. Pourquoi? Il était un mauvais garçon. Pourquoi? Il était un monstre. Pourtant, il n'était qu'un petit garçon en manque d'amour familial! Vers 00h00, il aurait 7 ans. Cela faisait 6 ans en tout qu'il subissait les réprimandes, les remarques sur ses parents décédés, le chien de tante Marge nommé Molaire, les coups de Dudley, la sévérité de Tante Pétunia dans les tâches ménagères, les courses à l'épicerie à 5h du matin et les liste de tâches faites par Oncle Vernon. Il espérait encore avoir leur approbation, leur amour, leurs cadeaux pour son anniversaire comme son cousin. Comme tout garçon de 7 ans voudrait avoir. Il grandissait mentalement trop vitre pour ce qu'un garçon normal aurait dû. Mais de cela, personne ne s'en souciait, ou si peu. Pendant toute la journée, il ne put qu'aller aux toilettes pour faire pipi, caca, se laver le corps et se laver les dents. Les seuls vêtements qu'il possédait étaient ceux qui avaient appartenus à son cousin plus grand et plus gros que lui. Mais, il ne fallait pas se plaindre. Il ne fallait pas pleurer. Il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais exister. C'est horrible, mais c'était la réalité d'Harry tous les jours depuis qu'il habitait chez les Dursley. Le reste du temps passait vite entre le sommeil et l'éveil jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus de minuit. Moment où il commença à ressentir quelques picotements tout le long de son corps d'enfant. Un moment, la douleur fut plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter et il s'évanouit plutôt que de crier comme toute personne sensée l'aurait fait. Mais c'était pour ne pas déranger les Dursley, il n'avait pas le droit de crier. Il se réveilla 2 heures plus tard, complètement dans le brouillard. Il, ou elle plutôt, secoua ses cheveux maintenant longs jusqu'à sa taille et elle avait maintenant la grandeur d'une petite fille de 7 ans ou lieu d'une de 5 ans. Comme lorsqu'elle était Lui. Sentant le papier lettre entre ses mains qui était arrivée là sans qu'elle ne sache comment, elle tira sur une petite cordelette et la lumière s'alluma. Son nom était marqué sur l'enveloppe et elle la retourna pour l'ouvrir.

_Cher Harry,_

_Il y a tant de choses que l'on voudrait, James et moi – Lily – te raconter. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai écris James et moi et non : papa et moi. Non? C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas tes véritables parents, mon cœur. Tu n'es pas notre enfant de sang, même si nous t'aimons plus que tout… Tu n'es même pas un garçon non plus. Tu es une fille. _

_Pour que tu comprennes un peu mieux la situation, je vais t'expliquer l'histoire de ta vie. _

_Pour commencer, tu es effectivement une petite fille nommé Elena Eileen Prince Snape Malfoy et tu as un frère nommé Drago Lucius Prince Snape Malfoy. Tes parents se nomment quant à eux : Severus Prince Snape et Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Oui, comme tu as pu le remarquer ce sont deux hommes. N'as-tu pas remarqué que différents évènements étranges se produise depuis quelques temps autour de toi? Eh bien, si comme je l'imagine on t'a remis à ma sœur, elle n'a jamais dû te dire qui tu étais, ni ce que tu étais. Tu es une sorcière ma chérie. Oui, une vrai de vrai sorcière avec une baguette magique, des chaudrons de potions, des livres remplies de sortilèges et de magie! Si tu n'es pas avec tes parents et ton frère aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'une prophétie à été faite sur toi. Elle prédisait dans les grandes lignes que tu serais celle qui mettrait à jour les plans pour gouverner dans l'ombre le monde Magique d'Albus Dumbledore. Lui, c'est le Directeur de l'école de Magie appelée Poudlard. Il est méchant, mais se fait passer pour un gentil. Tu vois, nous avons un jour cru qu'il nous voulait du bien et nous guider ainsi que de nous protégé. Mais, nous avons compris qu'il ne désirait n'être avec nous que pour le prestige de la famille Potter. Tu comprends? Puis, nous avons découvert qu'il t'avait enlevé à tes parents pour te tuer et ainsi faire mourir cette menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Dans le secret le plus complet, même de nos meilleurs amis, nous t'avons échangé contre une pâle copie, mais satisfaisante tout de même qui réussit à faire croire à Dumbledore qu'il t'avait effectivement tué. Nous t'avons ensuite donnée une potion permettant faire faire une adoption par le sang ainsi que de te transformer en garçon. Te faisant ressembler à James dans ses jeunes années. Nous avons alors prétendu avoir voulu t'élever seuls durant tes premiers mois et que c'était pour cela que personne n'avait eut vent de ta naissance. La seule chose de vrai dans tous ces mensonges que nous avons divulgué, c'est ta date de naissance. Le 31 juillet 1980. Ton frère à deux mois de plus que toi. Il est né le 12 mai 1980. Tu dois te demander pourquoi. Tes parents n'étaient pas des êtres humains normaux comme tout le monde pense sauf les plus proches parents et amis dont nous faisions parti, James et moi. Severus était ce que l'on appelle un elfe noir et Lucius était un Veela. Une union est extrêmement rare entre ces deux races qui ne cohabitent pas exactement ensembles, bien qu'ils ne se détestent pas non plus. Tes deux parents pouvaient porter des enfants. Ils étaient ce que l'on appelle des Dominants-Dominés. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus là-dessus. Mais, alors que Lucius est tombé enceinte de Drago, Severus est tombé enceinte de toi. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es né deux mois après ton frère. Bon, pour l'instant, si tu es dans une pièce fermée, je vais t'apprendre comment ouvrir la porte avec un sort très simple qui se nomme… _

Elena apprit comment ouvrir une porte fermée à clé avec la magie parcourant son corps. Elle apprit aussi comment reprendre sa forme d'emprunt et inversement sans effort pour que ses… Au fait, comment elle devait appeler ces gens chez qui elle vivait? Ses relatifs? Peu importe. Elle apprit comment se rendre sur le Chemin de Travers. Elle prit aussi possession du compte en banque à Gringotts des Potter avec l'aide de la lettre de Lily et s'acheta pleins de livres à Fleury et Bott : sur les anciennes familles de Sang pur ; leurs histoires, leurs traditions, leurs membres morts et vivants. L'histoire de la magie, la magie elfique qui coulait dans ses veines, la magie des Veela, leurs histoires aussi et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Elena prit ensuite nombres de livres sur les potions, la métamorphose, les sorts et enchantements, les runes anciennes et contemporaines, l'Arithmancie qui ressemblait aux mathématiques de l'école primaire (laquelle elle n'avait plus le droit d'aller) de Privet Drive, les Soins aux créatures magiques, divination, défense contre les forces du mal, astronomie ainsi que la botanique. Juste la première fois qu'elle y alla parce que c'était du général. Elle prétendit que toutes leurs bibliothèques avaient été brûlé par la magie accidentel de son petit frère de 3 ans et que ses parents l'avaient envoyé pour racheter quelques uns dans le générale et qu'après avoir tout classé, ils l'a renverraient pour acheter ce qui manque sur leurs étagères. La vieille caissière compatit en disant que c'était normal la magie accidentel, mais que c'était rare de tel effusion de magie à un âge aussi jeune. Peut-être que deux ou trois autres fois le cas avait été signalé, mais que cela demeurait rare. Elle lui rétrécit ses sacs pour qu'elle puisse les mettre dans ses poches sauf un livre de sortilège qu'Elena garda dans ses bras. Durant cette première journée de découvertes sur le Chemin de Traverse, Elena visita de nombreux magasins. Le magasin d'ingrédients de potions, de chaudrons de toutes tailles et grosseurs, d'ustensiles pour potions également, un magasin de vêtements où elle se refit faire une garde-robe complète en disant qu'elle avait fait de la magie accidentel et que tout ses vêtements étaient devenus trop petits pour être portés ou trop grands comme ceux qu'elle portait. La femme lui avait souri gentiment et l'avait faites se lever sur un tabouret pour prendre ses mensurations. Un ensemble avait été prêt pour qu'Elena le porte immédiatement, mais le reste devait attendre la fin de la journée. Alors, Elena paya en avance et parti pour faire les magasins. Mais avant, elle mangea chez Florian Fartarome. Ensuite, elle alla dans l'Allée des Embrumes et se cacha le visage sous la capuche de sa toute nouvelle cape. Elle visita un magasin d'armes blanches magiques qu'elle observa avec curiosité et émerveillement. Un homme lui demanda ce qu'une petite fille faisait dans un magasin comme le sien et elle prétendit avec verve que comme l'ancienne maison avait brûlée, elle faisait les courses pour ses parents qui devaient s'occupés d'acheter les meubles et la nourriture pour la nouvelle. Elle, Elena se chargeait de remplir les pièces comme l'armurerie, la salle de duels, la bibliothèque… Le vendeur l'arrêta dans sa lancée et lui dit que c'était correcte et il l'aida à en choisir quelques unes pour elle et d'autres pour des adultes confirmés. Dans un autre qui rassemblait des livres sur les arts noirs, elle prit des livres sur la nécromancie, les rituels, la magie ancienne, l'occlumancie, la legilimancie, la magie vampirique (même si elle n'avait selon toute vraisemblance aucun filiation avec cette créature magique), l'escrime, les arts martiaux sorciers, les auras, les différentes langues des différentes créatures magiques ainsi que la méditation et les animagus. Finalement, elle arriva dans un magasin sombres où l'on vendait des baguettes magiques intracable et dépourvue du sort que l'on mettait sur les baguettes des 1***

Le lendemain, après avoir mangé et s'être lavé, elle sortit de la maison avec prudence et alla dans un club de natation où elle demanda des cours, puis dans un club de sport pour garder la forme et développer son corps. Elle fit un saut dans un club d'arts martiaux également pour demander des cours ainsi que dans un autre pour apprendre différentes langues inconnues.

C'est avec un emploi du temps hyper chargé qu'elle poursuivit sa vie. Entre ses lectures sur les mondes magiques, la pratique de la magie et des potions, ses visites au Chemin de Traverse, la natation, les arts martiaux, les langues et les différents sports pratiqués, elle passa une merveilleuse année loin de ses relatifs en Australie. Les trois autres années, elle eut juste à rajouter ses relatifs dans l'équation. Ses premières règles débutèrent à 9 ans. Ce fut la seule fois où elle fut surprise durant ces années d'entraînements diverses et intensifs…

Puis, elle reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard…

Ps : physique d'Elena : Longs cheveux noirs ébène, yeux bleu saphir brillants d'intelligence, silhouette élancée, gracieuse à cause de son entraînement, peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, en pleine santé contrairement à l'image que renvoie le sort d'illusion elle est légèrement plus grande que les filles de son âge, ses manières en publique sont celles que l'on aurait attendu d'elle si Lucius et Severus l'avait élevé. Polie, serviable, gentille, mais aussi rusée qu'une renarde, intelligente sans exposer son savoir. Elle a aussi continué d'apprendre les matières moldues du cursus scolaire. Elle peut être aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg. Son physique d'ange fait qu'elle a une apparence de fragilité bouleversante et dont elle se sert sans remords pour manipuler son prochain et obtenir ce qu'elle désir le plus ardemment.

Bon c'est tout pour le portrait de mon perso. Princip!

Bonne lecture

Valéria Kara

P.P.S. : Le perso d'Harry disparaîtra deux jours après que la lettre soit arrivée je ne vois pas pourquoi

Je vous le décrirais…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

**Vivre, c'est avoir la conscience d'être.**

**Océan prose**

**Victor Hugo**

_Chers lecteurs et lectrices avisées,_

_Nous venons de recevoir la nouvelle bouleversante qu'un prochain élève de Poudlard venait d'être assassiné par ses relatifs du monde moldu. Mais, attention! Ce n'est pas n'importe lequel des futurs étudiants qui vient d'être froidement assassiné! C'est Harry Potter, celui qui pas plus tard qu'hier encore nous appelions Celui-qui-avait-survécu! Nos reporteurs ont pus trouvés quelques informations sur l'affaire Harry Potter. Dumbledore l'aurait – en se pensant au dessus des lois du Ministère de la Magie – déposé sur le pallié de la porte de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley la nuit même du meurtre de ses parents, arguant qu'il y serait plus en sécurité que dans une famille sorcière pour cause d'une protection du sang. Certains témoignages par contre, nous démontrent que notre sauveur n'avait pas la vie facile chez ces pitoyable moldus! Il aurait eut comme chambre un placard à balais sous l'escalier comme l'indiquait l'adresse sur sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard par exemple. Ses relatifs lui faisaient faire le ménage depuis ses 3 ans, il ne mangeait aucunement à sa faim et devait préparer le repas de ses relatifs également. Il aurait été à l'école primaire, mais après avoir fait de la magie accidentel en transplanant sur le toit de cette même école, il n'y serait plus retourné du tout aux dires des enseignants et des voisins. Voici pour vous chers lecteurs et lectrices assidues toutes les informations dont nous disposons sur l'affaire Harry Potter pour le moment. _

_Lorsque nous aurons du nouveau, nous vous contacterons de nouveau sur l'affaire close pour le moment._

_Votre dévouée,_

_Rita Skeeter._

Lucius baissa la gazette du sorcier et resta silencieux durant un moment, dans son bureau, avec une tasse de thé dans la main droite. Comment pouvait-on faire toutes ces choses à un enfant? Se questionna-t-il intérieurement avec fureur envers ces moldus de malheur. Puis, il pensa à Lily Evans qui avait dû endurée beaucoup de choses atroces aux dires de son époux sur son enfance avec la jeune fille qu'elle était à l'époque. Il était toujours dans ses pensées lorsqu'un pop se fit entendre. Signalant par le fait même qu'un elfe venait d'apparaître dans son bureau. Il était 23h environ et on était durant les vacances d'été. Début août. Qu'est-ce que l'elfe servant aux relations entre lui, son mari et les gobelins venait faire ici?

-Maître Lucius, s'inclina la créature, Maître Ragnarock, le directeur de Gringotts souhaiterait votre présence au plus tôt dans son bureau aujourd'hui même.

Un moment de silence surpris lui répondit, puis Lucius se reprit rapidement. Un espoir fou qu'ils avaient retrouvés leur petite fille chérie envahit le cœur de l'homme.

-Bien, dit-lui que j'arriverai dans la minute par poudre de cheminette, acquiesça Lucius.

-Bien, Maître Lucius, s'inclina une nouvelle fois l'elfe.

Affectant un visage neutre et impassible, l'homme se calma et prit de la poudre de cheminette qu'il lâcha une fois dans la cheminée en disant clairement sa destination :

-Gringotts, bureau de Ragnarock!

Elena était endormit sur le divan occupant le fond du bureau de Ragnarock. Celui-ci la regardait avec attendrissement. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la banque, elle avait tout de suite demandée à voir le directeur de la banque sur un sujet de la plus haute importance. Les humains s'étaient rit d'elle, mais pas les gobelins qui avaient ressentis une puissance magique impressionnante dans son jeune corps ainsi que son vécu et ce qui semblait être un dur entraînement mené avec un acharnement étrange pour son jeune âge. Ils l'avaient donc envoyé au directeur dans la seconde même où elle l'avait exigé. Elle lui avait expliqué sa situation, bien que tous les gobelins saches son histoire depuis qu'elle était venue pour la première fois il y a de cela 4 ans en tout. Elle les avait émus en apprenant avec autant d'acharnement leur langue et ils l'avaient pris sous leur aile. Elle leur avait annoncé la mort de celui qu'elle incarnait chez ses relatifs. Elle avait apparemment décidé de redevenir Elena Eileen Prince Snape Malfoy complètement et elle lui avait demandée de contacter ses parents. C'est à ce moment de ses réflexions que Lucius Malfoy arriva dans son bureau. Il se leva précipitamment pour lui lancer un sortilège de silence et de lui pointer le divan. Les yeux de l'homme se remplirent de larmes à peine contenues, alors qu'il s'approchait lentement et avec quelques tremblements, de peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Comme si elle avait pressentit sa présence, Elena bailla adorablement (selon Lucius qui était émerveillé par son petit ange) et s'étira comme un chaton le ferrait. Elle papillonna ensuite des paupières, bailla une nouvelle fois et consentit finalement à ouvrir ses yeux azure sur son père. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence, elle devint toute timide et baissa la tête sur ses mains qu'elle triturait avec nervosité. Elle avait peur que son père ne veuille pas d'elle finalement et qu'il était déjà heureux avec Drago. Elle n'avait bien entendu pas vu le regard illuminé de son père et elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dans ses sombres pensées qu'elle était dans les bras de Lucius qui la serrait comme si elle allait de nouveau disparaître sans laisser de trace de son existence. D'abord hésitante, Elena finit par se laisser aller dans les bras de son père et elle se mit à pleurer toutes ces années où elle n'avait pas pu être avec sa véritable famille.

-Papa… souffla la jeune fille, soudain redevenue mentalement une enfant de cinq ans.

-Ma petite princesse… souffla Lucius, le gobelin aillant ôté le sort de silence de sur l'homme en baisant le front de sa fille.

L'homme resserra son emprise sur sa fille enfin retrouvée. Il se releva, toujours sa fille dans les bras, et salua le gobelin d'un signe respectueux de la tête.

-Merci, Directeur… souffla Lord Malfoy. Merci infiniment pour avoir retrouvé mon trésor.

-Cela a été un plaisir, Lord Malfoy, acquiesça le gobelin. Votre fille a le respect de tous les gobelins de la banque et de nos clients de côtés des autres créatures magiques… S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, vous aurez tous les peuples derrière vous, Monsieur.

Lucius ouvrit de grand yeux surpris – lui qui se targuait de toujours garder son sang froid et son masque impassible sur son visage! – et jeta un regard sur sa fille qui venait de se rendormir dans ses bras. Elle était tellement légère, Merlin! Puis, retourna son regard sur le Directeur de la Banque sorcière.

-Comment a-t-elle réussi un tel prodige? Questionna le Lord.

-Elle s'est acharnée depuis ses 7 ans, à apprendre toutes nos langues et nos traditions, déclara le gobelin. Par nos, j'entends de tous les peuples magiques… bien que nous n'ayons aucun moyens de prouver qu'elle fasse plus qu'apprendre ces deux choses, nous avons vue progresser son aura magique qui était déjà stable depuis longtemps avant l'âge qu'elle avait en arrivant ici, il y a 4 ans de cela. Nous supposons également que son niveau soit beaucoup plus élevé que celui d'une première année à Poudlard ou même d'un cinquième année.

-Est-ce possible un tel niveau pour un si jeune âge? Murmura Lucius sans vraiment s'adresser à quiconque.

-Je crois plutôt que vous ferriez mieux, juste de lui démontrer qu'elle a le droit d'être aimé et d'être protéger, Lord Malfoy. C'est ce dont elle a le plus besoin, en ce moment, affirma Ragnarock en donnant le pot de poudre de cheminette à l'homme.

Ce dernier le remercia du bout des lèvres avant de jeter la poudre dans la cheminée et de dire clairement sa destination, sans pour autant réveiller sa princesse qui dormait sereinement dans ses bras.

-Manoir Malfoy! Bureau Lucius Malfoy!

À peine arrivée, qu'il demanda à un elfe de maison d'aller réveiller Drago et Severus, puis de les amener au salon où il se dirigea tout de suite après. Il s'installa confortablement sur l'un des divans en cuir de dragon et recouvert d'une douce et chaude couverture. Alors qu'un elfe allumait le feu de la cheminée, il s'attela à la tâche de réveiller sa princesse adorée.

-Ma chérie… murmura l'homme blond. Réveilles-toi… Mapa(1) et Drago vont bientôt arrivées…

-Hmmm, gémit la jeune fille en se réveillant difficilement.

Des bruits dans l'escalier, la réveillèrent d'un seul coup et elle comprit finalement ce que son père venait de lui dire. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et habillé d'une robe de sorcier noir entra dans la pièce, suivit d'un jeune garçon d'environ son âge aussi blond que Lucius, baillant légèrement, une main devant sa bouche de façon distingué naturellement.

-Pourquoi nous demander de nous lever aussi tard chéri? Bailla l'homme, n'aillant pas remarquer Elena.

-Regardez, répondit simplement Lucius, en resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune fille.

Les deux autres finirent par la voir et lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension au deuxième homme, avant que tous les deux ne comprennent finalement de qui il s'agissait. Leurs yeux se mirent à briller tellement fort qu'Elena, en réponse, sourit timidement. Elle avait beau connaître nombre de choses et savoir être glaciale, méprisante, manipuler son prochain. Elle restait une jeune fille en quête d'amour filiale et de tous ces câlins qui lui avaient tous été refusés par le passé. Elle passa rapidement des bras de son père à ceux de son mapa, puis à ceux de son grand-frère (il a quand même deux mois de plus qu'elle, alors dans sa tête, c'est son grand-frère… point!). Elena se sentait si bien pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle avait sa famille autour d'elle. Et ils l'aimaient… Elle!

(1) : Mapa

Explications : j'ai trouvé ce mot dans une autre fiction. Ma pour maman et Pa pour papa. Mapa, quoi! Parce que c'est Severus qui l'avait porté dans son ventre, il est sa ''maman'' mais il reste un homme.

Le Mapa de Drago est Lucius par contre.

Désolé si j'ai ''emprunté'' ce mot qu'un ou une autre auteur(e) avait inventé et utilisé avant moi, si je n'en avais pas le droit!

Avez-vous aimez?

Critique et Review sont les bienvenus!

Merci de me lire…

Valéria Kara


	3. Chapter 3

RAR (ou réponses aux review) :

Nalou – Merci…2x! Mdr…

Belladu57 – Merci ^_-! J'espère que cette suite comblera tes attentes!

Anonyme – Cher reviewer anonyme,

Merci pour ton délicieux compliment qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et je réfléchirai à cette proposition de faire une fiction yaoi avec notre mignon ryry adoré! ^_- au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles prochainement!

Jument fiere – Merci… ici la suite! Ici, ici, ici… mais arrête de courir comme ça! Je ne veux que ton bien tu le sais n'est-ce pas? C'est ça… comme ça! Viens voir maman… Ah! Tiens, je viens juste de l'attraper! ^_^! (Toute fière de moi… tutulututu…)

FIN DES RAR!

Chapitre 2

**Ce n'est pas tout d'avoir de jolis yeux, il faut qu'une petite lampe s'allume derrière.**

**C'est cette petite lueur qui fait la vraie beauté.**

**Jean Anouilh**

Ils voulaient discutés, mais il était encore trop tôt pour ça. Il fallait aller dormir pour le moment. Comme ils ne lui avaient pas encore fait de chambre. Les deux adultes se jurèrent d'un regard d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse le lendemain pour faire les courses et de la faire dans les plus brefs délais. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de ne rien dire que Drago se chargea lui-même de l'endroit où allait dormir sa précieuse petite sœur… Avec lui, dans son lit! Il pourra alors la tenir aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras. Ils l'avaient tous attendus si longtemps. Même s'ils étaient sûr que Dumbledore l'avaient tué il y a 11 ans tout juste, ils avaient toujours gardé le secret espoir de la retrouvé… Et ils l'avaient effectivement retrouvé! C'était un miracle en soit! Prenant la main de sa sœur avec douceur, Drago l'entraîna rapidement derrière lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la lâcha et alla dans son armoire prendre l'une de ses chemises qu'il donna à sa sœur qui l'attendait sagement assise sur le lit double. Il lui montra la salle de bain et lui dit qu'il l'attendrait pour dormir. Elle partit dans l'autre pièce après lui avoir dit merci d'une petite voix ainsi qu'un sourire. Une fois sortie de l'autre pièce, Elena vint à côté de son frère qui était plongé dans ses pensées et déposa un léger baisé sur sa joue.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller dormir maintenant, grand-frère? Bailla la jeune fille par après.

Drago sursauta faiblement tellement il était fatigué et sourit légèrement lorsqu'il entendit comment l'avait appelé Elena.

-Vient, petite sœur, acquiesça le jeune garçon, baillant à son tour.

Il lui fit de la place dans le grandit lit et les recouvrit avec les couvertures tout en prenant soin de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras avant de s'endormir après s'être souhaité un faible ''bonne nuit''.

Elena se réveilla la première comme elle avait l'habitude de se lever aux aurores pour faire les tâches ménagère de la famille de sa mère adoptive. Elle utilisa ce temps pour se caler un peu plus contre son frère et profiter de ce sentiment de sécurité qui l'accompagnait. Elle n'eut à attendre qu'une petite heure avant que Drago ne se réveille. Il bailla et resserra son emprise sur sa petite sœur pour se convaincre que c'était bien la réalité. Il avait son petit ange avec lui. Enfin! Il remarqua ensuite qu'elle le regardait avec adoration. Avec un petit sourire, Drago lui dit d'aller se laver ainsi que se préparer de son côté pendant qu'il en faisait de même de son côté après lui avoir donné une robe de sorcier, une chemise et un pantalon qui ne lui faisait plus. Se souvenant des sortilèges qu'elle avait appris, Elena ne dit rien, même si elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle se lava, se sécha rapidement, métamorphosa la chemise blanche en une superbe robe en soie d'encromentule au col en rond avec des manches évasées et le bas s'arrêtant en dessous des genoux. Des motifs d'étoiles bleu saphir scintillaient partout sur la robe. Le pantalon, elle le métamorphosa en deux petites bottines mignons bleu saphir. La robe de sorcier, elle la transforma en une cape lui recouvrant les épaules. Pratique, pratique cette magie sans baguette, sourit-elle mentalement. Après l'avoir tant utilisé durant ces dernières années, elle n'avait nullement besoin d'une baguette, même si elle s'en était acheté une sur l'Allée des Embrumes quatre ans auparavant. Haussant les épaules, elle fit boucler ses cheveux grâce à un petit sort de coiffage et d'un sort de maquillage, se mit du fard à paupière, du fard à joue rosé ainsi qu'un peu de mascara, un trait de crayon noir discret et un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres saumon. En sortant, elle dû attendre son frère si elle ne voulait pas se perdre dans le gigantesque Manoir des Snape-Malfoy. Il finit par sortir de l'autre salle de bain une demi-heure après elle. Il avait un pantalon noir, des bottes en cuir de dragon Magyar à pointes, une chemise blanche et une robe de sorcier de haute couture comme tous ses vêtements. En voyant sa sœur, son petit ange, ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. _Le premier qui la touchera aura affaire à moi, pensa le jeune Drago avec ferveur. _Tous ceux qui la verront ne pourront jamais lui être indifférents, c'était tout simplement impossible. Cette bouille angélique était trop sublime. _Elle causera beaucoup de jalousie, pensa-t-il ensuite avec raison. _Il complimenta Elena qui en rougit de plaisir. Son frère la trouvait belle!

-Mais, en faite, fit-il, comment as-tu fait pour te procurer d'autres vêtements que ceux que je t'avais donné tout à l'heure?

-Magie, magie! Sourit Elena avec malice tout en le prenant par le bras pour sortir de la chambre. (NDA; Dsl, c'était trop tentant! XD)

Drago roula des yeux tout en soupirant en sachant que sa sœur ne lui dirait rien de plus. Severus ainsi que Lucius étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre à la table dans la cuisine et buvaient chacun une tasse de café lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Elena lâcha la main de son frère et s'assit naturellement entre les deux hommes alors que Drago prenait place de l'autre côté de Lucius et entamait une discussion avec lui.

-Mapa? Questionna Elena, timidement.

-Oui, ma princesse? Demanda gentiment Severus, attendrie par sa fille.

-Lily Potter m'avait écrit une lettre quand j'ai eut 7 ans, et elle m'a expliqué qui j'étais vraiment ainsi que comment me rendre dans le monde magique… mais elle m'a aussi dit que c'était Peter le traître…

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la cuisine.

-Il ne nous avait donc pas trahis… Sirius… murmura Lucius qui avait entendu.

Severus hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

-Ma chérie? fit-il ensuite.

-Oui? Leva-t-elle les yeux vers son mapa.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter la lettre que Lily Potter t'as envoyé?

D'un geste discret de l'index, un vieux parchemin d'une dizaine d'années apparut dans la main d'Elena. Seul le haussement des sourcils de la part des deux adultes montra leur étonnement. Severus prit finalement le parchemin et en lu le contenu à voix haute pour Lucius et Drago.

À la fin, les deux adultes restèrent songeurs alors que silencieusement Drago entraîna sa sœur dans une plus ample visite du Manoir. Ils restèrent pendant deux bonnes heures dans la bibliothèque familiale à la fin de la visite. Elena expliqua quelques notions de ce qu'elle avait appris à son frère qui se passionna pour les discours enflammés de sa petite sœur. Pour que son frère puisse pratiquer tranquillement ce qu'elle lui expliquait, Elena alla chercher une fiole de potion rapetissée qu'elle avait gardée justement pour Drago dans son sac fourre-tout sans fond. Lucius et Severus arrivèrent au moment où elle expliquait les propriétés bénéfiques de la potion, justement.

-… permet de passer outre la surveillance du Ministère en lui faisant penser que nous sommes encore sous son autorité et nous libère en quelque sorte des détecteur de magie noir principalement mais aussi des autres magies comme la magie vélane ou elfique bien que la magie elfique utilise des incantations sans avoir besoin nécessairement de baguette, la magie grise aussi, etc. Et…expliquait-elle.

-Mais ça n'existe pas même dans les potions dites ''sombres'', l'interrompit le mapa d'Elena avec un regard curieux.

La jeune fille rougit d'embarra et se tritura les mains.

-jelaiinventé… marmonna-t-elle rapidement.

-Quoi? Fit Lucius devinant à peu près ce que sa fille voulait dire, mais souriant devant sa mine timide et embarrassée.

-Je l'ai inventé, souffla-t-elle plus intelligiblement, mais toujours rougissante.

Drago siffla d'admiration. Ce qui fit qu'Elena se réfugia dans les bras de son mapa. Les deux blonds rirent de sa timidité. Pendant que Severus levait sa princesse dans ses bras.

-Je suis fier de toi ma chérie, souffla le professeur de potion à l'oreille de sa fille.

La jeune fille donna un baisé à son mapa sur la joue et gigota pour se libérer de son emprise. Il la lâcha et elle parti dans la direction de son frère.

-J'aurais besoin de ta baguette grand frère, requerra Elena avec un sourire lumineux. (Ils étaient allés sur le Chemin de Traverse une semaine auparavant ; Lucius, Severus et Drago)

Drago la lui prêta sa baguette avec confiance. Sa sœur la prit avec précaution et prit son chaudron de potion à l'intérieur de son sac fourre-tout sans-fond. Ensuite, elle prit la fiole qu'elle agrandit et versa son contenu dedans le chaudron. Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, elle déposa la baguette doucement dans le liquide, l'enfonçant doucement à l'intérieur. Deux minutes plus tard, le liquide avait été absorbé par la baguette de Drago. D'un mouvement de la main, le chaudron se nettoya tout seul et retourna de la même façon dans le sac qu'elle mit sur son dos et devint invisible par-lui-même.

-Mon ange, Lucius requerra en ouvrant les bras.

Elena se rendit près de lui alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'un des fauteuils du salon privé des deux jeunes gens. Il l'assit d'autorité sur ses genoux. Severus faisant de même avec Drago.

-Quelles magies maîtrises-tu, 'lena? Demanda un Drago curieux.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard, triturant la robe de sorcier de son père.

-Princesse? Questionna Lucius.

-Vélane, elfique moyennement comme une enfant de mon âge, le protocole étant ce qu'il est, déclara la jeune fille. Vampirique plus de théorie que de véritable pratique parce que ça prend beaucoup d'énergie pour en maîtriser la magie. Gobline comme une adulte bien que j'excelle plus en défense qu'en attaque. Je suis une élémentaire de feux, d'air et de terre, mais je suis plus en osmose avec l'air, moyennement avec le feu et j'ai un peu de difficulté avec la terre. Animagus à 3 formes distinctes, mais je n'en contrôle pas encore les caractéristiques des trois, alors je ne me transforme pas encore, je suis en train de terminer mon apprentissage avec ma forme lupine (la louve). Et j'ai avancé le cursus scolaire jusqu'à la sixième année… sauf pour les potions où je suis Maîtresse, finit-elle d'énumérer.

Croisant les regards remplis de fierté de son frère ainsi que de ses parents, Elena se resserra dans les bras de son père et souffla d'aise. Se rappelant du pourquoi ils venaient chercher les deux plus jeunes, Severus et Lucius proposèrent de se rendre dans différents magasins moldus et sorciers pour acheter des vêtements à Elena.

À la fin de la journée, ils avaient tous les quatre le regard étincelant d'hilarité et de joie de vie…

**Alors ce chapitre?**

**Il était bien?**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu avec cette suite…**

**Critique? Review?**

**Valéria Kara**


	4. Chapter 4

**RAR**

Landydou : J'ai bien l'intention de mener ces idées à terme, n'aie pas d'inquiétudes… j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans la publication de mes fictions, mais je promets de faire des efforts pour essayer de poster plus régulièrement…

Karmillia : Hey bien… si elles commençaient toute le 27/11/11 et le troisième et dernier chapitre posté le 30/11/11, c'est parce que j'attendais d'avoir terminée l'écriture du chapitre suivant de ces histoires que tu as lu… c'est simple comme bonjour! Mais plus sérieusement. Ce sont les quatre où j'ai l' plus de facilité à pondre une suite…

Celestin44 : Pas d'impatience voyons! Elle est juste là ta suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira néanmoins…

**FIN DES RAR!**

**Juste petite mis au point!**

**On m'a fait remarquer quelques incohérences que j'ai corrigées! Si vous en trouvez d'autres, n'hésitez surtout pas! Je suis là pour apprendre de mes erreurs dans mes textes ainsi que pour votre bon plaisir d'avoir de la lecture assez intéressante pour en profiter et laisser le quotidien de côté pour vous plonger dans les aventures d'Elena S.-M… **

_Précédemment :_

_À la fin de la journée, ils avaient tous les quatre le regard étincelant d'hilarité et de joie de vie…_

Chapitre 3

**Le souvenir, c'est la présence invisible.**

**Victor Hugo**

Le reste de l'été se passa comme lors d'un rêve pour la famille Snape-Malfoy. Quand il fut temps de décider des études de magie, Elena posa une demande à ses deux pères. C'était le 20 août et la soirée venait de prendre la place du jour. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis devant un bon feu à profiter de la présence des autres.

-Mapa? Père? Demanda Elena en se tournant vers les deux principaux intéressés.

Elle était installée dans les bras de son frère dans le sofa en diagonal du divan occupé par les deux adultes.

-Oui, princesse? Questionna Lucius, le menton sur les dessus de la tête de son cher mari couché sur ses cuisses, les jambes débordant sur le reste du divan.

-J'aimerais aller étudier à Salem, si vous voulez bien me le permettre, annonça sans détour la jeune fille de 11 ans maintenant.

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu avant que les protestations ne s'élèvent.

-Mais pourquoi 'lena? Demanda Drago en lui tournant le visage dans sa direction.

-Dumbledore ne doit pas savoir que je suis encore en vie, déclara avec raison Elena. Il croit m'avoir tué grâce au stratagème de Lily et James. Si je me présente à Poudlard, leur sacrifice pour me sauver la vie ne vaudra rien de plus que le vent! Et puis, je serais toujours surveillé par le vieux ou les professeurs à cause de mon niveau scolaire trop haut pour une fille de mon âge! Je voudrais pouvoir continuer à apprendre en paix sans avoir toujours quelqu'un sur le dos… ni être surprotégé…

Le 'surprotégé' fut particulièrement adressé à Severus ainsi qu'à Lucius. L'un étant professeur à Poudlard et l'autre membre du conseil d'administrateur de Poudlard. Au moindre truc de travers qu'il y aurait si elle allait à Poudlard, Elena pressentait que ses pères partiraient en croisade contre ceux et celles qui lui auraient peut-être fait du tort… Elle aimait beaucoup ses parents ainsi que son frère… mais les trois ensembles, ils étaient redoutables de stratégies plus sournoises les unes que les autres pour la protéger selon eux des 'mauvaises' personnes pas digne qu'elle ne s'en occupe. Ces 'mauvaises' personnes en questions, c'étaient tout les gens la regardant avec trop d'attention ou avec insistance à cause de sa beauté encore jeune et innocente…Enfin, innocente, ce n'est que d'apparence hein! Vous me comprenez, quoi!

Les deux adultes essayèrent de lui faire changer d'avis chacun leur tour avant de céder à la jeune fille le droit d'aller étudier à Salem. Heureusement qu'ils avaient finalement répondu favorablement parce qu'Elena avait déjà envoyer les papiers d'inscriptions qu'elle avait fait signer sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte aux deux hommes en prétendant qu'elle avait besoin de leurs signatures pour un abonnement à une revue sorcière féminine… C'est bien marquer sur les feuillets qu'elle leur avait transmise… mais ils étaient sous sort d'illusion par magie sans baguette que ni Severus, ni Lucius n'avaient su remarqué. Les regards qu'ils lui lancèrent de concert lorsque les papiers d'acceptation de candidature ainsi que la liste de matériel à avoir et une lettre de bienvenue arrivèrent au Manoir alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtèrent à rendre visite à la directrice valut tous les galions du monde pour Elena. Elle en avait rit durant deux jours entiers jusqu'à ce que son frère lui balance un sceau d'eau froide pour l'arrêter dans son délire devenu ennuyeux pour les trois autres habitants du Manoir. Peu après avoir reçu le sceau, la jeune fille avait été courir après son frère qu'elle traita de tous les noms peu importe la langue en traduisant la plupart peu après en anglais. Severus et Lucius en ouvrirent des yeux grands comme des galions tellement les insultes étaient imagées. Le jour d'après, ils allaient chercher les affaires scolaire des 'deux petits monstres' dixit Severus et Lucius. Comme Elena allait avoir des cours d'arts martiaux, de runes, de médicomagie, de stratégie ainsi que de divination, de français, d'espagnol et de russe en matières de plus que son frère, ça leurs prit plus long, mais ils finirent par arriver à tout acheter la journée même.

_Été 1992_

_La première année à Salem c'était super bien passé et j'avais surclassé tout les autres étudiants de première. Ce dont j'étais absolument fier de moi. Père devrait arriver bientôt pour venir me chercher à la gare par port-au-loin. En attendant, j'étais en train de discuter tranquillement avec ma tutrice. C'était celle qui gérait mon dossier scolaire et qui venait souvent me parler ou celle à qui je me confiais sur certains sujets féminins dont je n'avais aucunement envie de parler avec trois hommes. J'avais eu mes premières saignées (menstruations) durant les vacances d'hiver et j'avais complètement paniquée. C'était elle qui m'avait calmement expliquée le comment du pourquoi les femmes vivaient cette épreuve autant physique que moral. Je m'étais calmer et j'avais été avec elle à l'infirmerie pour demander une potion afin de me préserver des désagréments que provoquaient les saignées ainsi que pour me régulariser dans mon cycle. Au moment où nous étions en train de parler de théories sur la métamorphose (étant donné que c'était la matière qu'elle enseignait) à très haut niveau, père apparu devant nous au point d'atterrissage prévu. Je vis dans son regard qu'il était plus qu'heureux de me revoir après un an de correspondance. Je lui souris avec enthousiasme, serrai ma tutrice dans mes bras en lui disant au revoir et à l'année prochaine, puis courrai dans les bras de père pour toucher au port-au-loin qu'il activa en me serrant dans ses bras, hochant la tête dans la direction de ma tutrice. _

_Ces vacances furent dédiées à la découverte de ce qu'il s'était passé chacun du côté des autres. Ainsi, j'appris que la pierre philosophale fut caché au sein de Poudlard et que Neville avec l'aide d'Hermione Granger, une née-de-moldue assez intelligente, mais pas plus que mon frère qui avait terminée l'année premier de sa génération tout comme moi à Salem, ainsi qu'un dénommé Ronald Weasley, un garçon assez bon en échec, mais pas très discret, ni très intelligent selon les observations de mon frangin. Ils avaient traversés les épreuves mis au point par chacun les professeurs pour finalement affronter celui qui voulait la voler. Ce que je ne dis pas, c'est que j'avais assisté à tout cela en rêvant de l'autre côté de l'océan et que je savais que la personne qui voulait la pierre n'était autre que Voldemort lui-même… Mais bon! Je sus aussi que Pansy avait jeté son dévolu sur Drago et il n'arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre, pauvre de lui, je le plaignais sérieusement de devoir subir les attentions douteuses du Bouledogue… Père parla des folies de Fudge et du Ministère de la Magie. Mapa, lui, grommela au sujet d'élèves insensibles à la science qu'étaient les potions. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Moi je leur parlai de tout, sauf de mes premières saignées ainsi que de mes rêves au sujet de Voldy-chéri. _

_Les vacances passèrent très rapidement alors que nous nous amusions tous ensemble. Une semaine avant la reprise des cours nous fîmes nos achats scolaires et rencontrâmes les Weasley à Fleury & Bott où se donnait en spectacle un homme tout ce qu'il y a des plus imbéciles! Lorsque j'appris qu'il serait le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je me retins d'éclater de rire devant le visage horrifié de Drago. Père avait glissé quelque chose dans le chaudron de la jeune Ginny entre-temps alors qu'il jetait un regard plein de mépris à cet être tout ce qu'il y a des plus curieux à s'extasier sur la technologie moldu. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien pour l'altercation entre père et Mr Weasley. Pendant se temps, Ronald et Drago s'étaient échanger quelques ''amabilités'' entre eux deux à leur tour. Moi, j'étais resté à l'écart comme père me l'avait demandé. Sinon, les vacances se finirent dans le calme à part de cela…_

_Été 1993_

_La deuxième année s'était passé tout aussi bien que la première. Je surclassais toujours mes camarades, mais je ne m'y arrêtais pas et continuais de progresser dans mes études en dehors des cours en me plongeant corps et âmes dans mes études, n'en sortant que pour participer aux affrontements de quidditch ainsi qu'aux entraînements, car je faisais partie de l'une des deux équipes du collège ainsi que pour lire les lettres de père. Il était le seul à pouvoir m'envoyer du courrier si on ne voulait pas que Dumbledore sache que j'étais toujours en vie. _

_Cette fois-ci, pendant les vacances, Drago me rapporta la présence du Basilic entre les murs de Poudlard ainsi que des soupçons pesant sur le pauvre Neville qui était toujours au moment endroit au mauvais moment. J'avais enfin compris mes rêves… avec mes séances quotidiennes d'occlumancie, j'avais repéré la brèche dans mes pensées où se trouvait le lien me reliant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'en avais parlé avec ma tutrice et nous nous étions penchés sur la question pour découvrir que j'avais en moi un horcruxe de Voldemort. Dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque du collège, nous avions aussi découvert comment rompre le lien sans me tuer mais en absorbant le morceau d'âme avec toutes ses connaissances, souvenirs ainsi que sa magie. Mes capacités s'amplifiant et ma résistance à l'épuisement se réduisant considérablement, je devais faire beaucoup de sport pour me fatiguer et ainsi faire mes nuits. Maintenant, je n'allais plus du tout avoir ces visions sur cet être semi-vivant. _

_À part de cela, j'avais tout raconté à ma famille. Tout y compris ce que j'avais découvert avec mon professeur de Métamorphose au sujet de l'horcruxe. __Ils m'avaient longtemps fait la morale pour en pas leur avoir dit, mais m'avaient serré dans leurs bras par après. Puis, vers la fin des vacances nous partîmes faire nos achats pour la nouvelle année._

_Été 1994_

_La troisième année c'est passer exactement de la même manière que les années précédentes. Bien que l'on est le droit de prendre des options en plus du cursus normal d'études. Je les avais toutes prises. Une chance pour moi, ma tutrice m'avait remis un retourneur de temps pour m'aider à assister à tous mes cours. Dans les options que j'avais choisi, il y avait Devenir un animagus (où je n'avais eu aucune surprise d'y retrouver mes trois animagus pour continuer à les connaître et pratiquer ma métamorphose en leurs formes…), à la découverte de son élément (pour ceux qui étaient capables de le trouver), l'italien, le roumain ainsi que le latin et le portugais. Je n'avais plus aucun temps pour le Quidditch, donc malheureusement pour mon équipe, ils avaient dû trouver un nouvel attrapeur. _

_En rentrant à la maison, j'avais appris que Sirius Black s'était évadé et grâce à Mapa, nous savions le fin mot de l'histoire comme quoi c'était Pettigrow et non Black qui avait trahis James et Lily Potter. J'avais aussi découvert que le poste de défense avait été pris par Remus Lupin, le loup-garou dont James Potter n'arrêtait pas de parler en bien pour que je le prenne sous ma protection dans son testament. Quand j'ai appris que c'était de la faute de Mapa s'il avait démissionné, je me suis tourner brusquement dans sa direction._

_-Mais n'as-tu aucune honte, Mapa? Demandais-je avec colère. Sais-tu ce que ça fait de se sentir comme si nous ne valions pas la peine que l'on s'occupe de nous? D'être traité de monstre à tout va? De craindre ce que l'on ait ? D'espéré sans aucune chance que ça se réalise la normalité d'être comme les autres? Mais surtout… de se croire soi-même comme une monstruosité de la nature? Il a été mordu à 6 ans bordel!_

_-Langage…fit faiblement père._

_-Comment un enfant se sent-il dans un cas comme celui-là? Hein? C'est exactement ça que j'ai vécu avec ces moldus de pacotille et toi, tu…tu encourages qu'il se sente de cette manière. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les loups garous dans la société britannique, tu peux me le dire toi? Ils n'ont RIEN! Finis-je par hurler. _

_Je fis demi-tour et partis dans ma chambre où je fus rejointe par Drago qui me prit dans ses bras en me caressant le dos. Je venais de me rendre compte que je pleurais de colère comme de tristesse. _

_Le lendemain, Mapa était venu s'expliquer sur ce qu'il avait fait. Il m'avait expliqué son enfance avec son père alcoolique qui battait sa mère, son adolescence avec les maraudeurs sur le dos. Je lui avais fais remarquer que ce n'était jamais Remus qui lui faisait ces blagues et ces coups bas. Il avait rétorqué qu'il aurait au moins pus les en empêcher. J'avais mis en avant son peu d'assurance envers lui-même et le fait qu'il n'aurait certainement pas voulu perdre leur amitié et qu'il avait peur qu'ils s'éloignent de lui. Mapa n'avait plus rien rétorqué. Ils partirent voir le matche de quidditch pendant que je restais à la maison pour continuer mon entraînement à la magie elfique et vélane que je ne pouvais exercer à Salem. Quand ils furent revenus, j'avais eu un résumé de la soirée. La partie, puis l'attaque d'un reste de mangemorts. Le reste des vacances passa entre entraînement sur notre magie de créature magique double à moi et Drago ainsi qu'amusement et rigolade. Comme les années précédentes, nous allâmes chercher nos effets pour l'année qui venait et les vacances finirent…_

_Été 1995_

_L'année s'était écouler comme celle précédente avec le retourneur de temps en mains… j'arrivais à me transformer complètement en celui de mon animagus louve, mais juste quelques parties pour les deux autres ainsi qu'à agiter moyennement mon élément principal (l'air), un peu mon deuxième (le feu), pour mon troisième je n'arrivais à rien encore. Pour ce qui est des langues, j'avais appris que grâce à mon côté elfique, je pouvais tout comprendre, mais je devais travailler mon parler en contre-partis uniquement. _

_En revenant, je m'attendais à écouter les aventures épiques de Poudlard de l'année. Et je ne fus pas déçu, le Tournoie des Trois Sorciers, rien de moins! Mais aussi… la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Père et Mapa avaient très peur pour moi et me renvoyèrent aux États-Unis chez ma tutrice avec un sac remplis d'or dont j'en aurais l'utilité toute ma vie sans en manquer une seule fois ainsi que mes valises. J'avais dû les quitter pour ma propre sécurité parce qu'ils refusaient de me voir mêler à cette guerre… Même Drago s'y était mis! L'été c'était terminée dans une humeur sombre de mon côté pendant qu'Hélène (ma tutrice) avait tout essayé pour me rendre le sourire sans résultats…_

_Été 1996_

_L'année s'était déroulée alors que je mettais encore plus d'acharnement dans l'étude de mes cours. J'avais des Optimal partout, mais c'était encore insuffisant pour moi. J'avais réussi __à __métamorphose quelques parties de mon corps en mon deuxième animal qui était le phénix et je parlais couramment le français, le russe, l'espagnol, l'italien et le roumain en plus de l'anglais. Mon élément principal faisait partis de moi-même et j'étais en parfais accord avec lui, mais encore moyennement avec mon deuxième ainsi que le troisième._

_Cet été cependant, je le passais en compagnie d'Hélène alors que j'aurais préféré retourner au Manoir. À partir de mon anniversaire, je rêvais fréquemment d'un homme, mon compagnon dont je ne voyais pas vraiment le visage. Je savais que la première phase d'approchement s'était déclenchée, car je venais d'avoir mes 16 ans et c'était à ce moment que l'on avait la libération de tout notre potentiel magique dans le monde sorcier. Cette phase durerait pendant 1 an, ensuite je devrais le rejoindre ou lui devrait venir à moi. La dernière semaine arriva alors que je ne pouvais pas encore apercevoir celui qui était mon âme sœur de corps, d'esprit, d'__âme et de magie… Nous allâmes acheter mes affaires pour la prochaine année. Les vacances étaient terminées…_

_Été 1997_

_L'année s'était déroulée entre cours, entraînement, repos et mes rêves où j'apprenais doucement mais sûrement sur mon âme sœur. J'avais su que c'était un loup-garou… et j'avais eu le déclic! C'était Remus Lupin. Mais avant de me dévoiler, je lui avais laissé le temps d'apprendre plus sur mon compte pour ne pas que la révélation de mon nom ne le fasse s'enfuir. On s'était raconté notre vie chacun de notre côté et j'avais fini par lui dire qui j'étais. Il n'était pas partis, ni ne s'était enfuis. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait embrassé dans le rêve. Je lui avais raconté le pourquoi des actions de Mapa ainsi que de père et mes études à Salem ainsi que ma réclusion alors qu'ils avaient peur de me perdre dans cette guerre. Je lui avais aussi dit pour mon autre identité. Celle d'Harry Potter. Je lui avais tout dit. J'avais aussi dû l'empêcher de se réveiller pour aller leur botter l'arrière train en l'embrassant à califourchon sur ses cuisses (on était toujours dans mon rêve, ne vous méprenez pas surtout!). Il m'avait aussi promis de venir aux États-Unis pour me réclamer (c'était son loup qui avait pris la parole à cet instant) après la remise des diplômes… Sinon, entre rêves et relaxation, les vacances c'était déroulées comme l'année d'avant avec ce petit bonheur en plus…_

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus,**

**Et je suis absolument, horriblement désolée pour le retard que j'ai prise à poster ce chapitre…**

**Avec l'espérance que j'aurai votre clémence…**

**Valeria Kara**


	5. Petit mot de l'auteure

**À L'AIDE!**

**Je viens de me rendre compte qu'en changeant le dernier chapitre mis en ligne... j'ai perdu toutes vos reviews sur ce même chapitre!**

***me sens un peu gêné***

**Vous pourriez me redonner votre avis sur le chapitre please?**

***se dandine en regardant ailleurs***

**Merci *dit d'une petite voix***

**Valeria Kara**


End file.
